I Caught Fire
by Attachedtourhip
Summary: She found comfort from the last person she would have expected in the most unpredictable of ways.


Everything inside of her was screaming for her to turn around and barge back into his apartment and demand he fight this, fight for them but he made it clear his mind was made up. That alone was out of character for Ezra since by nature he was an indecisive man; she knew that much even if she couldn't find a reason for why he just gave up.

After the year she's had since Alison's disappearance and the emergence of this mysterious pain in the –A, she learned that two wrongs never make a right. This particular one originated from Ezra and she was going to let him fix it.

She finally stepped out onto the street from his apartment complex only to find the weather mirrored how she felt. The wind whipped her hair about as the rain slid down her cheeks like the tears she was fighting. Her heart had shattered into a myriad of pieces that stuck into her chest like razors, painfully shifting with each breath.

Aria's tears had started cascading down somewhere around the second trek around his block. There were four more circles around before her feet took on their own trail leading her in a direction that she wasn't sure of other that it was away from him.

Her heart beat pounding in her ears battled the rhythmic sounds of her heavy boots on the pavement as she ran. She was just running, running away from her father's secret and the heartache it caused, from –A, Alison's death, Mike's moody behavior, Ezra, and all of her and her friends turmoil. She didn't care where she ended up but for one moment she wanted nothing more than to stop being her.

Aria's feet stopped running and she found herself at the last place she would have expected. She was looking at the front door to the Hasting's house. She stared at it for the longest time as her chest burned with need. After feeling ridiculous for being rooted to the spot and wanting to leave but having nowhere else she wanted to go, she pushed her hand out of her soaked long sleeve and rapped her knuckles on the door.

It was barely audible, even to her ears, but she had no intention of knocking again and stood shocked still when Spencer answered the door. The brunette took one small look at her then pulled her into her arms, resting her chin on top of her head.

They stood silently in the doorway for what felt like ages then Spencer tugged her across the threshold, still hugging her close, and closed the door with a flip of the wrist.

"You're shaking." Spencer stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Aria simply nodded against her chest, her teeth chattering as emphasis.

"Come on." Spencer pulled back from the hug but laced their fingers together as she pulled Aria behind her up the stairs to her bed room.

She pulled Aria into her room and sat her on her bed then walked briskly around gathering clothes and blankets before she absentmindedly closed her door and walked back to her.

Aria looked up at her with chocolate red rimmed eyes but still offered a twinge of a smile. Spencer leaned over and grabbed her hands to pull her to her feet. They shared a silent look before Spencer tugged the hem of Aria's shirt up and off her, tossing it somewhere at their feet. Aria's arms instantly went around her body trying to gain some heat.

Spencer smiled softly then pushed an oversized t-shirt over the raven haired girls head before she started towel drying her long hair. She hummed softly to them both and when it was acceptable enough she unzipped the back of Aria's skirt, letting it fall, before she pushed the girl back onto the bed to unlace and tug off her boots.

Aria offered up a tired and weak smile as thanks to which Spencer just sighed a small smile back.

"You want to talk about it?" Spencer asked softly as she continued to stand in front of her.

Aria's head dropped, her hair sliding in clumps over her shoulders and into her face. "No." She whispered.

Suddenly, Aria stood up and started gathering her things from around the room. "I don't know why I came here." She was shaking her head, holding her items askew in her arms, and just staring in the direction of Spencer. "There isn't anything to say. He chose to leave me and that's it."

"It's not that simple Aria." Spencer couldn't help but rationalize and see it from Ezra's point of view. "You know it was a heart heavy decision either way."

She furrowed her brows and stared at the taller girl like she had three heads. "I don't want you to rationalize this. There shouldn't have been any other choice than me. He shouldn't have been able to walk away from me like it was nothing; like I was nothing."

Spencer took a step closer. "There were more factors than just you and him." She let out as a whisper.

"Stop it!" Aria dropped her things and gestured wildly. "Just stop it Spencer. Don't rationalize and just see it the way I do. Just this once!"

"You're right." Spencer wrung her hands. "What do you want me to say?"

Aria sighed. "I don't want - I shouldn't have to…" Her shoulders slumped. "Forget it."

She leaned over and picked her things back up but didn't move from her spot. She was just frustrated that she seemed to be the only one that saw how cold and heartless it was just to leave and give up. They had made it this far what was one more baby step in the long run? It had never been easy why did they expect things to get easier just because they finally started telling the truth and maybe that's where they went wrong. They started telling the truth because it was becoming impossible to keep up the lie not because it was a vital visceral need to come clean.

Aria shook her head, trying to toss her thoughts away long enough to give her a little bit of peace. "I'm going to go." She turned to leave, dropping a boot before she reached the bed room door and burst into a loud sob as a result but she quickly quieted herself and retrieved the heinous item.

She reached her hand out for the door knob and was met with Spencer's lithe fingers wrapped around her wrist and twisting her around instead. Aria looked up at her confused but before she could ask or register the split second of hesitation in Spencer's eyes, the taller girl's lips were on hers. It was soft and chaste and made no implications.

Time stopped for the tiniest of moments though Aria was willing to bet it was just her thoughts.

Spencer pulled back, her eyes finding the carpeted floor and her sock covered feet. "I'm sorry. It was the most irrational thing I could think of."

"You're a freak." Aria smiled. "It's not necessarily considered irrational if you think about it first. Then it's just preemptive. Being irrational and spontaneous are more so hand-in-hand than thinking about being both."

Spencer took a step closer. "I can't imagine this ever being said to anyone but me but 'Stop talking.'" She leaned in and captured Aria's lips, slowly initiating more as she started blindly tossing the items Aria was still holding away from them.

When Aria's arms were finally free Spencer found her hands intertwined with the still damp locks of her best friend. Aria's hands had found her waist and the result of the briefest of contact was driving her wild.

Now when she originally thought about kissing Aria, Spencer had never intended it to feel so natural. Of course, now that she had kissed her she couldn't imagine ever stopping.

Spencer led them back a step with her hips but as Aria realized what she was doing she tugged on Spencer's bottom lip with her teeth and flip-flopped them so Spencer's back was pressed into her own bedroom door.

"What are we…" Aria kissed her again. "Doing?" She teased the skin below Spencer's shirt hem with her fingertips as her tongue traced the other girl's bottom lip.

"It's not irrational if we talk about it." Spencer teased as she bent and picked up Aria, guiding her legs around her own waist then turning and walking towards the bed.

Aria glared at her playfully for the use of her own words against her but her look didn't last long as Spencer tossed them both onto her bed. She gasped as Spencer settled her body in between her legs and attacked her pulse point with her lips and tongue.

"This is crazy." Aria inhaled sharply. "We shouldn't be doing this." She groaned as Spencer's reply was to bite her pulse point.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this. Why are we doing this?" Aria questioned, eyes fluttering shut for a split second as Spencer ghosted her hands up under her shirt.

"Spencer!" Aria said firmly but Spencer kissed her stomach in response instead.

Aria slid a hand through Spencer's hair to the back of her neck and pulled her up so they were face to face. Spencer leaned in and kissed her to which Aria flipped their positions so she was straddling Spencer's hips.

"What on earth are we doing?" Aria asked seriously.

Spencer slid her hands up and down Aria's thighs, inching higher up each time, successfully derailing the smaller girl's thoughts. Aria glared and grabbed ahold of her Spencer's hands holding them above her head on the pillows.

"I mean it Spence, what are we doing?"

Spencer leaned up and kissed her, tugging her bottom lip before resting back down. "We're just _being_."

Aria scoffed. "_Being_ what?"

Spencer sighed and pulled her wrists from the loose hold and tugged the hem of Aria's borrowed shirt up and off her body without much of a fight from the girl perched on top of her. They both let a small gasp escape at Aria's exposure, having forgotten that there weren't any other hindrances underneath. A small smile pulled at Spencer's mouth then she flipped them back over, nestling Aria into the pillows before sitting up and pulling her own shirt off. She bent back down and attached her lips to Aria's neck, nipping her pulse point, eliciting a small moan.

Aria's hand found her way back to the nape of Spencer's neck, massaging her scalp before her mind got back on track and she lightly tugged her hair to get the other girls attention. Spencer lifted her head up and met Aria's eyes, searching. She smirked; unlatching the hooks of Spencer's bra without a word then flipped them back over.

Spencer let out a small growl noticing that Aria seemed to have a need to be in control of this situation even though she initiated it and if she was being honest with herself she wasn't sure if she could let go of control long enough no matter how much she wanted this to happen.

Aria bit back any words or insecurities as she kissed down Spencer's body. She mentally noted the softness of the skin, adding a small nip to the inside of Spencer's hip as she tugged down her jeans and all. Spencer obliged by lifting her hips. Aria took a moment, tossing her head back as she rested on her heels between Spencer's thighs to think. She was overwhelmed by fear and excitement as to what being in bed, naked, with Spencer meant. It was now or never but the chances of remaining friends who just so happened to sleep together seemed better than rejecting this beautiful girl lying before her.

She gave Spencer a small smile then leaned down and kissed her again, letting their hips meet gently as she continued to hover over her and deepen the kiss. Spencer pulled Aria's hips roughly down into hers and then flipped them over yet again.

Aria growled. "You just have to be in control, don't you?"

Spencer just smirked and then kissed her again, more rough this time, leaving a wake of soft kisses down her jaw to her neck ending with a soft nip to her collarbone. "I do." Spencer admitted before palming Aria's right breast with one hand as her mouth encircled the erect bud of her other. A flood of wet heat passed through her to her core as Aria let out a throaty moan.

Spencer switched her mouth and hand placement which led to Aria dragging her nails down her back as she lifted her hips to meet Spencer's.

"Still." Spencer stated firmly.

Aria growled again and pulled Spencer's hips down as she rocked up. "I don't want to be still. I want you to make me come." A small flush passed over her cheeks but was soon forgotten as they kissed heatedly again. Spencer's tongue swiped over her bottom lip before gaining welcomed entrance into Aria's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance neither willing to relent until Spencer slid a hand down Aria's side, cherishing her subtle curves before she switched her directions up the inside of her thighs ending with a thumb pressed to Aria's clit resulting in a gasp from the smaller girl to break their kiss.  
>"Cheater." Aria managed to mumble out as Spencer teased her entrance with one finger.<p>

Spencer gently pushed her finger inside, memorizing the warmth and moving forward and then backward in a steady rhythm. When Spencer felt Aria was more than ready she added one another fingers, keeping up her pace with the smaller girls hips rocking to meet her hand.  
>Soon Aria was reaching for Spencer, tangling her fingers in her hair and pulling her up for their lips to meet in a fiery kiss. Aria muttered almost incoherently in between kisses for Spencer to go faster, to go harder and to not stop.<br>When she felt the frantic motion of Aria's body against hers, sensing she was close to orgasm, Spencer flicked her thumb over her clit in several quick successions. Aria demanded a kiss as her body started to tense and spasm to which Spencer obliged just as she felt the girls nails dig into her back pulling her impossibly closer before they relaxed.

Aria's breath evened out as her eyes fluttered close. Spencer just placed a few soft kisses to her neck and face then finally her lips before shifting to lie beside her.

"Don't get too comfortable." Aria breathed out.  
>"Mmm" Spencer hummed, believing that Aria would drift off shortly.<p>

She couldn't have been more wrong. Aria took in a big breath then flipped herself on top of Spencer, attacking her lips with her own, trailing down before Spencer settled into it. She gave a small smirk then started kissing down Spencer's body, massaging her breasts as she kissed down in between them, kissing further down without hesitation.

Aria kissed all the way down Spencer's body, admiring every silky inch, until she was down mid-thigh. She lightly bit Spencer's inner thigh before licking all the way up to the apex, stopping just shy of doing anything but torture the girl beneath her with her breath. She teased Spencer's folds with her tongue, chuckling softly at how quickly Spencer's hips responded by jerking upwards.  
>She flattened her tongue against Spencer's clit, eliciting a loud moan at the quick contact then an ever louder one as she flicked her tongue back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Aria slid her tongue down a bit entering Spencer before she withdrew her tongue replacing it with two fingers. Her tongue started circling Spencer's clit while her fingers found a tantalizingly slow rhythm to fill Spencer and then retract. She repeated the process as Spencer's hips started moving frantically trying to find more contact and more friction.<br>Aria made sure to repeatedly hit that spot as her tongue teased around Spencer's clit, flicking across the bug and sucking, never keeping a set rhythm.

Spencer's hip started bucking frantically, her breaths ragged and loud, while her hands found the comforter and balled the fabric into a tight fist. Her body spasmed as her walls contracted and relaxed around Aria's fingers as she rode out her climax, the finger's dissipating only after Aria was sure she was finished.

Spencer's breaths were erratic until she finally started to relax, feeling the weight set into her muscles and her mind. In a weak attempt she pulled Aria up for soft, shy, intimate kiss that was different than the ones before.

As a last minute thought Aria spread out the blanket from the foot of Spencer's bed over the both of them and then cuddled into Spencer's side. Spencer gave a half lidded look over at the girl, noting how beautiful she looks and mentally kicking herself for not really noticing it beforehand.

"What was that?" Aria asked after a few moments of silence even though she never expected Spencer to answer.  
>"Us being in the moment."<p>

"How did we end up in _that_ moment?"  
>Spencer chuckled. "You didn't want to talk about what happened but you were so distraught I just wanted to comfort you and take your mind off things." She explained as if this was the logical solution for comforting a person.<br>"It worked." Aria smiled into the soft skin of Spencer's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I won't think about anything else for a long time."


End file.
